The Mummy: Queen of Destruction
by DJ Avenger
Summary: One year after the events of "The Mummy Returns" a new mummy with incredible destructive powers is brought back to life. This is my first story to this site so nice reviews please.
1.

PROLOGUE:  
  
Derajyt Oasis, Upper Egypt-2145 BC  
  
It is a sad time for Egypt. The yearly Nile floods stop and famine grips the populace. With the pharaohs losing power the Egyptian Empire soon splits into two separate kingdoms. It isn't long before the ruling families of both Upper and Lower Egypt declare war on each other and Egypt plunges into a civil war.  
Derajyt Oasis, a small town on the western edge of Upper Egypt, is feeling the effects of the famine and civil war even though it was far from the battlefields. The trade caravans that used to come often were now far and few between and the town was slowly suffocating to death.   
On the streets an eighteen-year-old girl named Tetisheri was heading home with a loaf of bread. With the famine food was very scarce and very expensive. She and her mother had to spend a good part of their savings for the bread.   
When she got home her mother greeted her. "Thanks the gods! You have got some bread! I thought there would not be any when you got to the bazaar."  
"They still had some bread," she said. "But there were not many who could afford it. Some were trying to steal it. They were trying to steal from me also."  
"I am glad you have come home safe. Now let us sit down and eat."  
They had started to sit down when they heard screams outside. They ran to the door and saw lots of people running past.  
"What is happening?" Tetisheri shouted to them.  
"The Lower Egyptian Army!," a woman yelled. "They are coming!"  
She looked around and saw them, hundreds of them, converging on the city. It was too late for escape.  
"Come on!" her mother shouted. She pulled her back inside and toward the back of the house to a chest. She opened it. "Get inside!"  
Tetisheri stared at her mother in shock. "No! No, I will not! Let us hide together!"  
"There is no time! No matter what happens we will see each other again! I love you, Tetisheri! Now get in!"  
With tears in her eyes she hugged her mother and then got into the chest. After closing it her mother covered it up in linen. A moment later a soldier came in and saw her. "You! Get over here!" She responded by throwing a piece of pottery at his head. Enraged the soldier pulled out his sword and plunged it into her chest.   
Inside the chest Tetisheri heard the whole thing and bit her lip to stop her from crying out. She stayed there long after the sounds outside ended. It was nightfall when she finally climbed out of the chest. She immediately saw her mother laying on the floor in a pool of her own blood. She was dead. Sobbing uncontrollably Tetisheri knelt by her mother's side and held her head in her arms.  
When she stopped sobbing she was suddenly overwhelmed by rage. She looked at her mother and said. "I will avenge your death mother. I swear by the gods I will."  
She stood up and ran outside. There were many buildings burning and bodies laying on the streets. Every body she saw made her even angrier.  
Why were they attacked? She asked that through her mind as she ran through the streets. Derajyt Oasis was a peaceful town and had no strategic value to the Lower Egyptians. Perhaps they were attacked as an example to the rest of Upper Egypt.  
After running a few minutes she reached the Temple of Seth, the Egyptian God of War. She ran inside and immediately knelt by the altar. She then said, "Oh, mighty Seth, God of War, I call upon you to give me the strength to attack my enemies and help me avenge my mother's death!"  
For a few moments nothing happened. Then a rumbling started below her. Suddenly the floor gave way and she fell into a cave. After getting up she looked around. At first she couldn't see anything. Then suddenly the torches along the walls flared up by themselves.  
Scared but confident she started to walk through the cave. After a moment she came to a huge door. She pulled on it but it wouldn't open. It was locked.   
She turned around to look back the way she came when she heard a loud clank behind her. She turned back to see the door open by itself. After taking several deep breaths she went in.  
Inside the huge room there was a giant gold statue of Seth. In its hand was the Sword of Seth, a gold sword with amazing powers. It is said that the person who has the Sword of Seth can control his armies and grant its user incredible power. Because of this the priests of Seth hid the sword under Derajyt Oasis and destroyed all records of its existence.  
Tetisheri stared up at the statue in awe. She had never seen anything so beautiful and huge. Just then she heard a voice that sounded like a growl.   
"Take the sword and your wishes will come true."  
With shaky hands she took the sword. There was a hieroglyph inscription on the blade. After reading it she raised the sword and said the inscription.   
Gold lightning shot out of the statue's eyes and hit the sword, which then traveled throughout Tetisheri's body. When it stopped she lowered the sword, an evil smile forming on her lips.  
  
A few days later she found the soldiers that destroyed her town and killed her mother. They were camped on a small oasis near the Upper/Lower Egypt border.   
"Revenge is mine," she said.   
She raised her hand to the sky. Clouds suddenly appeared overhead, blocking out the sun and plunging the area into the darkness. The soldiers stood up and looked up at the sky, astonished. Tetisheri closed her eyes and concentrated. Fireballs began raining down, engulfing the land and soldiers that were hit by them. She then took out the Sword of Seth and drove it into the ground. It created a massive earthquake and the desert floor opened up swallowing up more soldiers. In the end they were all dead. Tetisheri thrust the sword into the air and let out an evil laugh.  
It was then that she proclaimed herself the Queen of Destruction and proceeded into Lower Egypt, destroying three cities in her wrath. Nothing would stop her in her ultimate goal, the destruction of all Lower Egypt.  
Nothing except Seth, which at that moment took his part of the deal. In agreeing to help Tetisheri, he took possession of her soul, which was warped by the powers into pure evil. Her body was later found and taken to Hamunaptra, the City of the Dead. She was sealed in a special sarcophagus and buried deep below the city. She was to be guarded at all costs, for if she was ever awakened, her powers would be even more devastating and she would continue her quest of destruction. 


	2. Tetisheri Is Found

CHAPTER 1  
  
Ruins of Hamunaptra-April 1936  
  
  
The area where Hamunaptra once stood was busy with activity. An American funded excavation was taking place. Hired Egyptian workers were busy digging deep into the sand in search of the lost wealth of Egypt that was rumored to exist there.  
The head of the dig was Dr. Robert Henderson. An expert in Egyptology, he heard of Hamunaptra but like everyone else he thought it didn't exist until it was found ten years earlier. Since that time he and his assistant Dr. Laura Sanders were raising the money needed for a major dig. At the same time they tried to gain as much information as they could so that they would know what to expect. Once they had enough money it was off to Egypt for what they called the "Discovery of the Century".  
But so far the dig wasn't going well. They were digging for three days and it seemed like they weren't making any progress. Worse, some of the workers were starting to get scared, for they knew about the history of Hamunaptra. But they kept working for the chance to make money to feed their families.  
In the main tent Dr. Henderson was busy studying a map of the area when Dr. Sanders came in.   
"Do you think we're in the wrong place?" she asked.  
Dr. Henderson looked up. "What do you mean?" he asked her.  
"Well, we haven't found a single sign of Hamunaptra since we were here."  
"We were only here three days and..."  
Suddenly they heard screams outside. They ran outside in time to see workers scrambling out of the pit. They looked down and saw a growing mound of sand.  
"What is that?" Dr. Sanders asked.  
"Scarabs," Dr. Henderson said. He read about the flesh-eating scarabs in a report, but he didn't know whether to believe it or not. He believed it now.  
Thinking quickly he grabbed a nearby box of dynamite and put it into a wheelbarrow. He then took out a fuse and lit it.   
"Are you going to do what I think you're going to do?" Dr. Sanders asked.  
"Yes, now get back!" He sent the wheelbarrow down into the pit and then ran for cover.  
They had all managed to get to cover when the explosion came, causing the ground to shake underneath them. Dust and sand fell on them.  
"Don't you think that was a little excessive?" Dr. Sanders asked, coughing from the dust.  
"You can never be too careful with scarabs," Dr. Henderson told her.  
Just then they heard shouts coming from the pit.  
"Now what?" he said.  
They went back to the pit and looked down. The blast had removed five feet of sand from the bottom of the pit. It also created an opening in what looked like a secret tunnel.  
"I think we've found it," Dr. Henderson said.  
  
A few minutes later Dr. Henderson and Dr. Sanders lowered themselves down into the tunnel. They looked around for more scarabs before deciding which way to go. They decided to go one way but soon saw that was tightly sealed off. It was more tightly sealed than some pharaohs' tombs.  
"Is this some kind of tomb?" Dr. Sanders asked.  
"Hard to tell," Dr. Henderson said. "There aren't any hieroglyphs or pictures on the walls. Let's go the other way and see."  
They proceeded to walk the other way. They walked for an incredible distance before they came to a large solid granite door. It had a carving of Seth on it with a hieroglyph inscription under it. It also had a series of locks.  
"Whatever's behind that door they sure wanted it to stay here," Dr. Sanders said.  
Dr. Henderson then read the inscription. "Whoever opens this door shall release a force of incredible destruction across the land."  
"What does that mean?"   
"I don't know. It could be just a curse." He then studied the locks. There were symbols above them. "I think only one lock opens the door. The others would trigger a trap."  
"Do you know which lock it is?"  
"Well, the Egyptians would sometimes leave a secret code to tell them which lock to open in case something happened. Now, according to these symbols I think it's the seventh lock. But I'm not sure."   
"Are you sure you want to go through with this?"  
"We might as well. We've got this far. Here goes." He grabbed the seventh lock and turned it clockwise then counter-clockwise. There was a loud click then a hiss that made them both jump. The door then slowly opened. They both let out a sigh of relief.  
"Lucky seven," Dr. Henderson said.  
They went inside what indeed turned out to be a tomb. A large granite sarcophagus lay in the middle. Along the walls were paintings of a girl. All around her were scenes of death and destruction. It was an eerie and almost scary sight. Along the back wall were hieroglyph inscriptions.  
"Whose tomb is this?" Dr. Sanders asked.  
"I'm about to find out," Dr. Henderson said. He walked over to the wall and began reading the inscriptions. When he was done he turned back around, a shocked expression on his face. "It can't be. It just can't be. I don't believe it."  
"What is it? Do you know whose tomb this is?"  
"It's Tetisheri's tomb."  
Dr. Sanders was shocked herself. "The Queen of Destruction? But she's only a myth. No one had been able to prove her existence."  
"Until now. Do you know what this means? This is the Discovery to the Century! This even rivals the discovery of Tutankhamun's tomb. Go get the workers. We need help moving her out of here."  
  
It was late at night when a crane raised Tetisheri's sarcophagus out of the hole of the tunnel. The workers were either looking at it with awe or nervousness. It was then loaded onto a truck and taken to the Cairo Museum. Unknown to all of them, a disguised Ardeth Bay was there from day one, keeping in contact with the rest of the Med-Jai. He followed the the truck to Cairo.   



End file.
